


Игрушка богов

by kkito



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Death Note
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Король синигами пришел за Райто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игрушка богов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plaything of the Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428612) by [reaperlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight). 



> Помимо тентаклей, насилия и графических описаний сексульных сцен в этом тексте встречается обсценная лексика, будьте осторожны.

— Пх’нглу мгл’тафх… что?!  
Райто, тяжело дыша, очнулся от ночного кошмара. Рядом с ним заворочалась спящая Миса — но не проснулась. Райто вспомнил, как сильно она вымоталась на последней фотосъемке, и не стал ее будить. Рядом с кроватью висел синигами, глаза которого светились ярко-красным в темноте. Увидев, что Райто проснулся, Рюк улыбнулся еще шире обычного.  
— Чувствуешь его, а, Райто?  
— Рюк? О чем ты?..  
— Пришло время, — отозвался синигами. — Границы между мирами стираются… и старый король дает всем почувствовать свое присутствие. — Райто вздрогнул. Ну конечно, в комнате стало слишком жарко, вот он и взмок…  
Вдруг зазвонил телефон.  
— Мацуда… — хрипло простонал Райто в трубку, притворяясь, будто он только что проснулся. — Сейчас четыре утра!  
— Райто, включай новости! Ты должен это видеть!  
Он прошел в гостиную и включил телевизор.  
— Повторяю еще раз, — объявил телеведущий, — это прямой эфир из Каруидзавы. И мы можем наблюдать… Да мы даже не знаем, что это такое!  
На экране телевизора появилось изображение с камеры на вертолете: гигантские извивающиеся стволы, будто спускавшиеся с неба, затем распадавшиеся на отдельные ветви и лозы, уходящие глубоко под землю.  
— Райто… — выдохнул Мацуда в трубку. — Что это за дрянь?  
— А я откуда знаю?! — отозвался Райто и взглянул на Рюка. О да, синигами наверняка знает, что это. — Я подумаю, — пообещал он Мацуде. — Подумаю и перезвоню.  
Когда Райто положил трубку, Рюк самодовольно заявил:  
— Это Король синигами.  
— И чего он хочет?  
— Хм-м-м… Король у нас вообще непостижимый. Но я думаю, он ищет тебя. Наверное. — Райто удивленно посмотрел на него. — Ну есть такая легенда у синигами. И вообще-то рассказывать ее не положено, но если уж Король появился здесь, то он пришел за тобой.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Конечно! Но ты не волнуйся, это хороший знак, и я думаю, тебе его внимание понравится. Понимаешь, Король пришел для того, чтобы поделиться своей божественной силой.  
Теперь Райто слушал его еще более внимательно.  
— Как это?  
— Ну а для чего, по-твоему, ему нужны тентакли? Он вводит их в тебя — и…  
— Опять же… как это?  
Рюк тяжело вздохнул.  
— Тебе схемку нарисовать? Как вы, люди, возитесь друг с другом, стонете и кричите, становитесь липкими и потными… вот примерно это хочет сделать с тобой Король.  
"Да ну нахуй!" — подумал Райто и изумленно уставился на телеэкран: теперь гигантские стволы виделись ему несколько в ином свете.  
Очень немногие вещи — что в мире людей, что в мире синигами — могли напугать Райто до такой степени, чтобы ему хотелось орать от ужаса. Но чем больше он смотрел на то, что оказалось гигантским фаллосом, появившемся в небе исключительно ради его задницы… тем отчетливее он понимал — вот оно.  
"Нет, не может быть… это какое-то недоразумение".  
— Нет, ну тебе-то достанется кое-что поменьше, — хохотнул Рюк, — чтобы влезли, сам понимаешь. — Он похлопал Райто по заднице, и тот побледнел.  
"Святый боже, нет…"  
Прочистив горло, он как можно спокойнее заявил:  
— То есть… ты хочешь сказать, что Король синигами хочет дать мне потрясающую, непревзойденную божественную силу…  
— Ага, — отозвался Рюк.  
— Но для того, чтобы получить ее… я должен… — Райто подумал было сказать "позволить ебаному монстру с щупальцами изнасиловать меня", но вовремя поправился: — … дать ему.  
— Ага. — Райто с потерянным видом опустился на диван, и Рюк рассмеялся: — Так что ты будешь с этим делать, а, Райто?  
— Я думаю…  
Когда Рюк отвлекся от пожирания яблок на кухне полчаса спустя, Райто все еще сидел на диване все с тем же потерянным видом.  
— Ну так что? — спросил Рюк.  
— Думаю я!!!  
— Ты же понимаешь, что, если он уже пришел в ваш мир, у тебя, может, и выбора особо не будет.  
— Да понимаю я, — отозвался Райто.  
Черт возьми, да он даже не знал, какую именно силу получит в итоге, да и что именно произойдет — тоже. С другой стороны, Король синигами мог интересоваться Райто всего по одной причине, и остальная команда быстро бы до нее додумалась. Так что лучше было бы самому отправиться к Королю — и обставить дело так, будто произошел несчастный случай, выставить себя жертвой обстоятельств. Другое дело, как устроить встречу, если за каждым твоим шагом пристально следят; группа расследования и так постепенно теряла доверие — из-за Ниа. Впрочем… этим можно было воспользоваться. Идеальный способ вернуть себе их поддержку и симпатию — стать жертвой, мучеником… героем!  
— Рюк… Расскажи мне все, что знаешь.  
— Ну ладно! — хохотнул синигами.  
До чего же это все было не вовремя. Мало того, что ему грозило изнасилование, так еще и до полного сокрушения Ниа оставалось совсем немного — а теперь на пути возникли новые преграды, которые нужно было устранить.  
Оставалось только надеяться на то, что из этого он сумеет извлечь какую-то выгоду — например, получит возможность уничтожить Ниа силой мысли.  
Во время следующей своей встречи с Такадой Кира начал приводить в действие свой новый план, передав указания ей и Миками. Сначала они организуют похищение Киеми, чтобы Райто мог вместе со своей командой отправиться ее спасать. Конечно, он ни слова не сказал о том, что во время спасательной операции его, скорее всего, похитит Король синигами, но оставил указания на тот случай, если с ним нельзя будет связаться.  
Во-первых, в том случае, если Райто перестанет выходить на связь, все планы насчет складов отменялись. Во-вторых, если все планы на торжественную победу срывались, то Миками должен был взять себе несколько листов из тетради, а затем передать ее кому-нибудь из наиболее лояльных последователей Киры. Ниа слишком близко подобрался к Тэру, а Райто не хотел рисковать своими ценными инструментами: тетрадью и самым преданным ему человеком, а особенно — его глазами.  
Похищение Такады прошло идеально; один белобрысый любитель шоколада изматерился, увидев новости. Группа расследования успешно добралась до пещер, в которых якобы укрылись злоумышленники.  
— Нам известно, что она где-то здесь, — объявил Райто, когда они добрались до входа в пещеры.  
Мацуда побледнел.  
— Но… но это…  
— Все верно. Эта система пещер расположена крайне близко к… к той твари, которую мы видели в новостях. Мы не знаем, что это такое, но пока что никому вреда оно не причинило. В любом случае, я призываю всех к осторожности! Может, о твари мы ничего и не знаем, но злоумышленники наверняка вооружены. Разделяемся на команды! Мацуда, идешь со мной!  
Райто и Мацуда нашли Такаду глубоко в пещерах связанную, рыдающую без остановки — словом, играющую свою роль более чем убедительно.  
— Райто! — воскликнула она. — Они… они сказали, что скормят меня монстру!..  
Райто не успел ничего ответить, почувствовав, как что-то обвилось вокруг его лодыжки.  
"Уже?!" — только и успел подумать он, когда Мацуда и Такада хором завопили его имя, что-то повалило его на землю и уволокло прочь.  
— Мацуда! — заорал он что есть сил. — Мацуда, уводи ее отсюда!  
— Но!..  
— Сейчас же! — завопил Райто. — Бегите! — Между ними быстро выросла стена из мелких извивающихся усиков.  
— Я вернусь за тобой! — прокричал с той стороны Мацуда и потащил сопротивляющуюся и истерически визжащую Такаду наружу.  
Райто тем временем затащило в пещеру побольше, залитую странным тусклым светом, кишащую усиками и щупальцами. Он мог видеть, как они единой массой шевелятся на полу и вдоль стен; притащившая его в пещеру ветка подняла Райто в воздух, подвесив над полом, словно тряпичную куклу.  
Он встряхнул головой, отгоняя охвативший его страх, вспоминая слова Рюка. Синигами убедил его в том, что Король сделает то, за чем спустился в мир людей, а затем отпустит его.  
Надо было только вытерпеть. Его люди услышат все происходящее благодаря микрофонам… и каждую минуту он будет разыгрывать из себя жертву.  
К первому усику присоединились еще несколько — касаясь его, нежно поглаживая кожу, толкаясь и тыкаясь в него. Райто постарался дышать ровно, вести себя тихо и не реагировать на происходящее.  
"Что же, если на этом все закончится… то все не так уж и плохо".  
Райто сдавленно вскрикнул, когда его вдруг уронили на пол. Наушник на нем тут же ожил и заговорил голосом Айдзавы:  
— Райто? Это ты? Где ты! Что происходит?!  
— Да, это я… эта тварь, она… она схватила меня. Я заперт тут!  
— Что она делает?  
— Я не знаю!.. Я… — Райто захлебнулся, когда несколько мелких усиков раскрыли ему рот, чтобы одно из щупалец побольше залезло ему в глотку. Он чуть не захлебнулся приторно-сладкой жидкостью, которая обожгла ему горло… и тут же почувствовал ее действие — обжигающее тепло, тут же пронизавшее каждую клеточку его тела. Дыхание участилось, появилось покалывание в руках и ногах.  
Его вдруг отпустили, оставили лежать на полу, содрогаясь от отвращения, но благодаря весьма подробному рассказу Рюка, Райто знал, что это еще не все. Что бы эта тварь ни хотела с ним сделать, она еще не закончила.  
Щупальца отодвинулись к стенам, словно выжидая. Райто поднялся на ноги и, застонав, схватился за живот, который нещадно скрутило.  
— Отрав… эта дрянь отравила меня чем-то! — Теперь Райто не требовалось никаких усилий, чтобы разыграть из себя испуганную жертву.  
— Что?  
— Эта тварь! Она… она отравила меня чем-то. Какое-то органическое соеди… мне влили это в горло, и… — Райто поперхнулся. Горячая волна захлестнула его с головой, а потом спустилась существенно ниже. Он ощутил, как болезненно твердеет член в брюках — и рухнул на пол. — Твою мать!  
— Что происходит?!  
— Это афродизиак! — заорал Райто, теперь по-настоящему испугавшись.  
Он едва удержался от стона, когда одно небольшое щупальце скользнуло в брюки и погладило его по внутренней стороне бедра. Он плевать готов был на комплексы и приличия, так ему хотелось продолжения. Но разве мог Кира поддаться какому-то чертову афродизиаку? И дело было даже не в том, чтобы убедительно изобразить жертву… просто гордость не позволяла.  
— О-о-отвали! — Райто попытался отползти прочь, хотя его тело отозвалось более чем страстно. Одно прикосновение заставило его задрожать. Еще один отросток заполз под рубашку, скользнув по шее. Райто невольно выгнулся навстречу, изнемогая от желания, но все еще попытался сопротивляться. — Нет! Прекрати! — Еще несколько щупалец намертво прижали его к полу, и Райто издал полный ужаса вопль — скорее ради своих слушателей. На деле больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы… с ним уже сделали что-нибудь.  
— Райто? Райто?! — прокричал Айдзава. Небольшой усик скользнул по шее Райто к уху и выбил наушник на землю.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо!  
Щупальца разрывали на нем одежду, едва касаясь разгоряченной кожи, сводя прикосновениями с ума. Райто пытался никак не реагировать, но тут перед ним появилось странное щупальце с какой-то присоской на конце — и он смог только жалобно стонать и беспомощно хныкать, когда оно начало отсасывать ему. Его бедра невольно дернулись вперед, позволяя другим щупальцам пролезть между ног, пропуская одно из них внутрь.  
Райто испытал скорее облегчение, чем беспокойство. Его тело страстно желало этого и уже не замечало отвращения, да и чем быстрее с ним сделают то, что собираются сделать, тем быстрее его отпустят — и он сможет вернуться к своим делам. Райто мог думать лишь до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как маленькое щупальце разрастается внутри него — и это было больно, словно его разрывали на части. Он взвизгнул, когда его растянуло изнутри чересчур сильно, но щупальце замерло, оказалось, что оно будто создано для него. Было больно… и приятно.  
И ужасно неправильно.  
Райто понимал, что из-за влитой в горло отравы мозг, наверное, неправильно расшифровывает посылаемые телом сигналы. Но затем щупальце зашевелилось внутри него, и он потерял последние остатки контроля и способности рассуждать здраво.  
Кира сдавленно всхлипнул, когда от щупальца внутри него отделился маленький отросток и начал массировать простату. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Еще один отросток скользнул в его открывшийся от стонов рот и зашевелился там.  
И все время остальные отростки вились вокруг него и гладили, подняли его в воздух и продолжили тереться о него, пока большие щупальца долбили его в задницу и рот.  
Райто был почти благодарен за тот отросток, что орудовал во рту, потому что прекрасно понимал, что больше не сможет удержаться от криков. В общем-то сдавленные стоны были слышны и так. Он яростно двинул бедрами, пытаясь насадиться на щупальце еще и еще, ему так сильно хотелось большего!  
Когда чудовище кончило внутри него, для Райто это оказалось уже чересчур: издав громкий протяжный вопль, он забился в оргазме. Щупальца отползли прочь, бесцеремонно бросив его, дрожащего и задыхающегося от пережитого, на пол пещеры.  
Райто тяжело дышал. Это определенно было… куда насыщеннее того, на что он рассчитывал. С другой стороны, все прошло успешно. Под конец он, конечно, не смог выдержать роль жертвы, но тем не менее ей остался: изнасилование есть изнасилование, даже если жертве оно понравилось.  
Но какую бы он силу ни получил, лучше бы ей соответствовать пережитому. Гребаная тварь поимела его сразу двумя стволами!  
Интересно, сделает ли это его в два раза сильнее? Черт, подумалось Райто, об этом придется спрашивать Рюка… и нельзя сказать, что Райто ждал этого разговора с нетерпением.  
Райто повернулся, смаргивая слезы и пот с ресниц, дотянулся до наушника и дрожащей рукой притянул его к себе.  
— Айдзава… — начал он слабым голосом.  
— Райто! Ты в порядке?! Что случилось?  
Райто вскрикнул, когда щупальца вдруг схватили его и снова прижали к полу.  
— Нет! — завопил он от искреннего ужаса. — Нет! Только не это!  
Он не мог больше это выносить.  
Перед лицом появилось щупальце, раньше впрыснувшее в него афродизиак, и влезло ему в рот… Райто не думал, что можно было хотеть, жаждать даже того, что с ним случилось, еще сильнее, чем раньше. Оказалось — можно.  
— Райто? — донеслось из наушника. Райто заскулил от страха и возбуждения, когда щупальце снова вошло внутрь него.  
— Оно… внутри!..  
— Что? — спросил его наушник одновременно озабоченно и недоуменно.  
— Пожалуйста! — заорал Райто. — Прекратите это!  
— Райто, что происходит?  
— Оно насилует меня! — Ему даже не пришлось притворяться. Вот только Ягами прекрасно знал: никто не может прекратить это.  
Щупальца раздраженно отбросили наушник прочь.  
— Нет! — в приступе неконтролируемого ужаса крикнул он и принялся что есть сил вырываться из держащих пут. Отросток с афродизиаком оказался у него во рту еще раз — пока сзади его терзал другой, медленно двигаясь внутри.  
Все прекратило свое существование; Райто стал воплощением одного животного инстинкта, потной массой, которая только и хотела, что еще, еще и еще. Последствия происходящего, равно как и слышавшие все это люди больше не волновали его. Пытаясь ухватиться за что-то, Райто бессмысленно хватал руками воздух, но тварь крепко держала его щупальцами в воздухе без всякой опоры. Он извивался как мог, пытаясь насадиться на щупальце глубже. Громко застонал, когда щупальце с афродизиаком в его рту сменилось другим, начавшим двигаться глубоко в глотке. Его долбили все сильнее и глубже, и Райто чувствовал, как нарастает внутри удовольствие — но этого все еще было недостаточно. Оказавшаяся в его системе отрава начала свое действие, и теперь он не знал ничего, кроме похоти, желания и наслаждения происходящим.  
Кончив, Райто сдавленно застонал, забыв об извивавшемся у него во рту отростке. Чудовище снова кончило в него, и на этот раз не дало никакой передышки, тут же овладев им в очередной раз. К этому моменту Кира уже совсем не возражал и только жалобно стонал, когда щупальце немного подразнило его, прежде чем оказаться глубоко внутри — и медленно задвигаться туда-обратно. Он снова завопил, несмотря на заполненный рот. Еще! Ему так хотелось еще! Он никак не мог кончить — и неважно, сколько раз монстр овладевал им, этого было недостаточно.  
Когда щупальца оставили его в покое после того, как оттрахали бесчисленное число раз, Райто жалко заскулил. Он был до предела измотан, по коже ручьями струился пот, и тело все еще жгло этим чудовищным желанием.  
— Райто! — услышал он голос Мацуды с другой стороны разделявшей их стены.  
— Мацуда! — взмолился Райто. — Пожалуйста, вытащи меня отсюда!  
Чудовище снова впрыснуло ему афродизиак, и щупальце с ртом занялось его стоящим словно кол членом.  
— Райто? Держись там! Мы уже идем…  
Райто из последних сил сосредоточился, чтобы как-то ответить ему.  
— Оно… да-а-а!.. оно травит меня-а-а!.. каким-то афродизиа… а-а-ах!.. ком! Я думаю, это… святый боже, да!.. пятый или шесто-о-о-ой!.. раз… чем больше я сопротивля… . ох!.. тем больше оно… я не знаю, что… да-а-а!.. — Райто задохнулся, голос у него стал высоким, как у девчонки. — Я не могу остановить его… мне… мне страшно…  
— Райто, — крикнул Айдзава, — прекрати сопротивляться!  
— Что? — прохрипел Райто.  
— Прости, — продолжил Айдзава, — но это единственный выход. — Ответом ему был сдавленный всхлип Райто: щупальца снова принялись ласкать его тело. — Не сопротивляйся, ты только устаешь от этого. И ты упоминал, что тебя травят этим непонятным веществом каждый раз, когда ты вырываешься. — Визг и скулеж вместо ответа. — Мы работаем над тем, чтобы вытащить тебя, ясно? Просто… прогноз не самый благоприятный. Согласно оценкам, это займет несколько дней.  
— Дней?! — взвизгнул Райто и тут же глухо застонал.  
— Райто! Говори со мной! Что происходит?  
— Оно… снова… во мне… — Райто изо всех сил старался вспомнить, что он был детективом, начальником всех этих людей за стеной, а также — по большому секрету — самым могущественным на Земле человеком, а не какой-то там… секс-игрушкой для жуткой твари. — Оно травит меня… да!.. отсасыва-а-а-х!.. ет… и ебет… все больше и до-о-ольше!.. нет!.. Я не мо… гу больше… Пожалуйста, остановите!.. это!..  
Райто хотел остановиться, но тело едва ли было согласно с ним: прекращения происходящего оно хотело бы меньше всего на земле. Райто не мог насытиться, ему хотелось еще и еще — и плевать он хотел на то, что это может ему навредить.  
— Держись там! — крикнул Айдзава. — Мы делаем все, что в наших силах!  
Они подвезли к стене резчики, но процесс продвигался тяжело… и довольно пугающе, учитывая, что из-за стены доносились крики, плач и мольбы, пока чудовище овладевало Райто снова и снова… и снова… и снова. И через несколько дней ничего не закончилось: они так и не сказали Райто, что их борьба со стеной оказалась бессмысленной. Все вырезанное на следующий день вырастало вновь.

* * *  
— Райто, прости, — сказал ему Айдзава с другой стороны стены. — Все уже решено. Мы… мы запечатываем пещеры.  
— Что? — взвизгнул Райто.  
— Мы… мы не можем достать тебя. И вообще, тебя уже не должно быть в живых. Эта тварь, наверное, что-то сделала с тобой… Прости.  
— Айдзава, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня здесь!  
— Прости! Мы не можем позволить, чтобы кто-нибудь еще оказался в этой ловушке. А когда пошли слухи, появилось много желающих пробраться внутрь.  
— Отлично! — горько заявил Ягами. — Я с радостью с ними поменя… — Он громко взвизгнул, выгибая спину навстречу щупальцам, снова ткнувшимся в одну только им известную точку внутри него. — Айдзава, пожалуйста… поговори со мной… о чем угодно… о деле…  
— Ничего не известно. Кира все еще…  
Оказалось, что они даже арестовали Такаду и Миками для допроса… но убийства все равно продолжились. Должно быть, они ошибались все это время, и Райто был невиновен. Но теперь он все равно оказался заперт в адской ловушке, где его раз за разом насилует какой-то монстр…  
— Прости, Райто!  
— Пожалуйста, скажи моей маме, что я… И Саю, и Мисе…  
— Миса пришла поговорить с тобой.  
Резкий голос Мисы заметно отвлек его от происходящего. Но не успел он обрадоваться, как Король снова впрыснул ему новую порцию афродизиака.  
Такада отказалась от предложения поговорить с ним; Мацуда дал понять, что видел ее как-то с Миками. Вот неверная сука! Оба! Райто решил, что убьет их, как только выберется наружу.  
Миса — другое дело. Он даже ощутил определенную признательность: все предали его, но она оказалась ему верна.  
— Миса… прости… за все…  
— Райто, нет! Я еще вытащу тебя! Они не могут просто оставить тебя там! — Миса действительно собиралась бороться за него; она использовала бы все, что у нее было, все накопленные за годы работы актрисой и моделью деньги и все имевшееся у нее влияние на общественность, чтобы вытащить его наружу. — Крепись! Я никогда не отступлюсь!

* * *  
Все его существование свелось к этому. Теперь Райто было почти неуютно, когда он не чувствовал ничего извивающегося внутри себя.  
— Пожалуйста! — взмолился он, когда чудовище ненадолго прервалось.  
— Ух ты, — хмыкнул просочившийся сквозь стену Рюк, — да Король тебя по-настоящему любит. — Он с любопытством понаблюдал за тем, как Король продолжает забавляться с изменившимся до неузнаваемости парнем — грязным, потным, перепачканным. Щупальца гибко скользили по коже, пока одно из них в очередной раз отсасывало ему. — Вот это да! Что ты сделал, а? Состроил из себя целку? Серьезно, — хохотнул синигами, — мне кажется, что он всерьез в тебя влюбился. Не думаю, что тебя отпустят в ближайшее время.  
— А-а-ах!... Рюк… что ты име-е-е-ешь.. в виду?  
— Ну… скажем, не в этом веке.  
Райто беспомощно заскулил, когда щупальца снова принялись охаживать его задницу.  
— Рюк, пожалуйста… убей меня.  
Рюк уставился на Киру то ли с заботой, то ли с интересом.  
— Не могу. Ты теперь принадлежишь Королю. Ты один из нас, понимаешь? Тебя нельзя убить, ты можешь залечить любую рану, не стареешь… и не можешь умереть. Черт возьми, да он может совокупляться с тобой столетиями… — Рюк внимательно посмотрел на многочисленные отростки, по-хозяйски обвившие парня. — Прошу прощения, маловато взял!.. Тысячелетиями? Ну или, как вы их там называете… геологическую эпоху?  
Райто заорал дрожащим от отчаяния голосом. Щупальца ласково погладили его в ответ. Синигами рассмеялся.  
— О да, он тебя действительно любит. Никуда ты теперь не денешься, — Райто застонал, почувствовав очередное щупальце внутри. — Ну, если тебя это утешит… ты будешь безумно силен, когда он наконец-то тебя отпустит.


End file.
